The adventures of the Gaang in the Character Café
by Rosiebyanyothername
Summary: Sometimes the Gaang just needs a break and when they do they head down to the Character Café. There very . . . interesting conversations happen. Often these peaceful discussions take hilarious twists or end up in full out wars between the characters! Read to for a laugh or any reason you deem fit. u Rated T for minor cursing and my weird sense of humor and I'm paranoid.
1. Chapter 1

Sadly I do not own the Avatar Gaang but I'm still asking Santa for them every year anyway.

* * *

**The adventures of the Gaang in the Character Café **

**Chapter one: In which the gaang discuss the fans**

Aang, Katara, Sokka, Toph and Zuko sat around the table, quite proud that they had somehow managed to sit in alphabetical order. They were in a Café for animated characters of all shapes and sizes, (creatively named the Character Café). It was the only place any of them were ever able to escape the demanding life of a cartoon character and just sit down with friends. They had become accustomed to sitting at the same table every night for a poorly made meal and a discussion of the world's many topics. This time the topic was the experiences they had with fans, a subject that the Avatar gaang had way to much knowledge of.

Sokka, the blabbermouth, was off in his own tale. It was obvious it was widely exaggerated but no one pretended to notice its slightly impossible situations and listened like the good angels they were.

"So, I was like running from this huge crowd of girls who were basically throwing themselves at me and asking saying that they would love to have my babies. And so I was running and ducked into this alleyway, and there was, like, Momo, chewing on a peach. I was like, 'Momo! Come on! Save me!' And Momo just nodded, grew about five times the size and a rode on his back into the sunset. And that's how I got out."

He ended on a proud note, with his chest puffed up and a smug grin on his face. He then ate a french fry in one bite as to confirm his self-proclaimed awesomeness.

"Sure you weren't on Cactus juice again?" Toph asked, raising an eyebrow. She then reached down to pick up her hamburger, scrambling around a bit until her fingers finally caught hold of it.

"No I was not." Sokka protested but them contradicted himself by mumbling, "Then again . . ."

"What I want to know is why fan girls keep finding us." Zuko declared, "It's getting kinda of annoying."

Katara just stared at him with a "like really?" face and replied, " Are you serious? You have a giant scar on your face; Aang has these blue arrows tattooed on his forehead like a big fangirl attraction sign and never minding the fact that we have this black stuff outlining us!"

Sokka spread his hand out in front of him, examining the black lines that made up the shape of his hand. A curious look was on his face as he muttered, "Why do we have that stuff anyway?"

Toph looked blindly at what she thought was her hands, waving them in front of her face as she said loudly, "We have lines?"

Then Aang, who really wasn't paying attention to any of the conversation, butted in with a, "Lines? Like in the show lines? Wait . . . Are we supposed to have lines for this?! I didn't prepare! And what if there's a math test and-"

"No, just forget I said anything okay Sweetie?" Katara reassured him, patting his shoulder and smiling kindly as Aang began to calm down. She then arched her neck so she was looking at Sokka and called nervously,

"Hey! What about those fans huh?"She practically was begging for someone to take her up on her offer.

The Firelord came to her rescue.

"I really don't understand the attractiveness of us. What makes them want to do all these horrid things to us whenever we step outside?" Zuko asked.

"You're just full of questions today huh Sparky?" Toph commented, stealing one of the Fire Lord's fries.

"Hey!" Zuko snapped, and made a desperate attempt to retrieve his stolen food. Toph just laughed and shoved the fry in her mouth happily. He harrumphed and placed his hands over his food, holding onto the stupid idea that he could protect his fries from the greatest earth bender in the world with a simple hand covering.

"Look the answers simple. " Sokka began, " The fans already have no life and when come around we're supposed to fill that void, so they violently attack us to fill up their empty, pathetic lives."

"Don't be mean Sokka," Katara scolded him, "I'm pretty sure some of them have lives. " Then she tacked on, "I hope."

"All I'm saying if someone draws you and me in some sort of make out position one more time I'm going to have to turn someone into ashes. " Zuko said, raising his hands and not particularly sure who he was directing his comment at.

Apparently what Zuko said brought on some bad memories for the team and they all shook themselves in disgust. Fans got awfully creative when they were drawing.

"Then never check out the internet." Aang warned, "I learned that the hard way." He shuddered and stared evilly at the ad for a laptop playing on the T.V in the restaurant's corner. To put it simply he discovered Zutara and what sex was in the same day.

"No worries Twinkle Toes, " Toph said, "I'm pretty sure were not supposed to know what the internet is and if this so called internet exists, I won't be able to see it anyway." She then pointed to her eyes.

"Sorry." Aang apologized. Toph just nodded and grinned.

"Yeah, I saw the internet once," Sokka said, sighing, " It's a dark . . . dark . . . dark place."

"What are you talking about?" Katara demanded, "Just last week you were typing erotic fanfictions! I showed them to Suki and she told me to tell you that it was never gonna happen." Then the waterbender smiled smugly, feeling quite confidant as Sokka's face turned beet red and he went to stuffing himself .

Toph gave a hoot and started to tease, "Ha ha! Sokka won't get any loving tonight!"

Now Aang, the prude of the group started to blush just as much as Sokka was and muttered, "Can we please change the subject away from this?"

" Got anything better to talk about?" Toph asked defiantly.

Aang paused for a moment, "Well . . . There was this girl . . . or was it a guy? Well anyway she walked up to me when I was getting food for Appa and she-"

Then his eyes fell on Katara and he started to tell a lie. " Um . . . and she gave me a . . . a . . . pen, yeah that's it! A pen! For . . . my art lessons!"

He smiled nervously and started to drum his fingers on the table. He didn't meet Katara in the eye, who was staring at him oddly with pursed lips. Sokka snorted, his blush gone. Toph was laughing her head off, even stopping to pounding her fists on the table, ensuring Aang got a new rosy new shade of pink on his cheeks. Zuko on the other hand looked like he was deep in thought, not even paying attention to what was going on, just eating his food with a half there expression.

"I wonder . . ." He began, "If there's someone out there, writing a fanfic of us this very minute for a whole community of fans to read or scoff at. And what if others are taking our free will right from underneath us, torturing us like their slaves right now and not feeling an ounce of quilt."

Then there was silence. The gang just stared at Zuko, eyes brows raised. No noises came from them. All they did was stare, and Zuko stared back. Then finally, Katara raised her hand and scoffed,

"Don't be ridiculous Zuko." Then she raised her hand higher and called out, "Check please!"

-Rosie

You have no idea Zuko . . . Alright please review this! Seriously help a fellow author in need and just take a second of your time to write down "Hi" or something. Or you can give me a topic. Tell me what you want the Avatar characters to talk about next and I may use your idea!

Thanks a bunch for reading!

Paste your document here...


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own the LOK characters just as I don't own the A:TLA characters, I'm just simply a fanfiction writer with no life.

* * *

**_Chapter two: In which the Gaang discuss their positions in LOK _**

" I can't believe it!" Sokka exclaimed as he furiously stared at his phone, "I'm dead!"

"Uh, Sokka, you might want to rethink that." Toph remarked, "You seem alive enough to me, sadly."

"No." Sokka replied, "I mean I'm dead in Legend of Korra."

"You just found that out?" Katara asked, reaching for the ketchup, "The shows, like, already finished."

" I get very slow service alright?" Sokka said, banging his fist on the table in an over exaggerated annoyed manner.

" Ha ha! Sokka's dead, Sokka's dead." Toph sang, happily chewing with her mouth open so all could see the smiley remains of her hotdog.

" You're dead too you know." Sokka retorted, blasting down her teasing proudly.

"At least I have a kickass child called SpiderLin and mystery surrounding her Daddy." Toph countered, "You're just buried under a pile of snow for all we know."

"See!?" Katara shouted, "Even Toph knows what's going on and she can't even _watch_ the show!"

Toph nodded happily and pushed down her eyelid to expose more of her eyes and stuck her tongue out. Sokka tossed his head to the side and stuck up his chin, crossing his arms like it was a look of defiance and not one of stupidity. He recovered quickly however and turned to Katara,  
" I don't even know why you're alive in the show, I mean, it's not like you're the funny one, or the handsome one, or the all-powerful and no one dislikes them one, you're just the mother."

Katara pursed her lips and stared meanly at her brother, looking like she was going to freeze him down at any moment. That's when Aang intervened; he patted her on the shoulder and said nervously,

"Well Zuko's alive too." He was hoping to direct all the hate onto Zuko, but the Firelord just smiled smugly and lathered his hamburger with ketchup.

"Yup," He agreed, "I'm alive while you all are dead and I have only one thing to say: Ha!"

Katara reached across the table to give him a " Yeah we're alive and the others are not!" high-five, which he accepted gladly. Sokka, however, dismissed Zuko's gloating and said,

"Yeah well you don't even show up. What I don't get is why Aang gets to show up when he's as dead as the rest of us."

Aang gulped, he really wasn't in the mood for Sokka's uncalled for fury today. Besides, it was his duty as the avatar to put an end to fights, not start one and he wasn't about to break the streak he had now. So he made a mental plan in his head to escape as soon as Sokka started to show any murderous signs. But he didn't have to carry out anything, Katara came to his rescue. She pointed at the large arrow on his forehead and exclaimed,

"Does this mean anything to you?! He's the Avatar; of course he has to show up! Who do you think Korra's gonna ask for advice? Meelo? "

"Wait . . . Who is Meelo?" Sokka asked. He picked up his phone and started to search again.

"Ugh!" Katara declared, throwing her hands up in the air only to bring it them back down ad clamp her head with her hands.

" He's Katara and I's Grandkid." Aang supplied without thinking.

Sokka whipped his head up from his phone, " Grandkid!? When did you guys have the child that birthed that grandkid? Please tell me you were married and SPIRITS MY BABY SISTER AND THE MONK HAD S-"

Zuko then did the honors of clamping the warriors mouth shut, "Please, He begged, "We _DO NOT_ need that image."

"Never have I been so glad that I can't see." Toph told everyone as the Firelord and the warrior shared a shudder.

"How come we always go back to this topic?" Aang sighed, taking a sip of his soda.

* * *

-Rosie

Sorry for the shorter chapter, I really didn't have much I could do with this topic. I not sure how funny this one is, but the idea been stuck in my head for a few days I just had to write it out or I would burst.

As always give me a review. Say a topic that you would like to see the Gaang talk about! Thanks a bunch.


End file.
